


skating through life

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [9]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Protective!Nini, Skater!Ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky loves to skateboard, and gets hurt way too many times for nini's liking
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	skating through life

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning something really big, so i hope you don't mind a couple short random drabbles for the next little while :)

Ricky bursts through his apartment door, trying his best not to make too much noise. He instantly winces once he hears the sound of his skateboard clattering to the ground, as he tries to lean it against the wall. Sucking in a sharp breath, he prays his roommate didn’t hear it, as he hops his way into the kitchen grabbing a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer.

As he shut the freezer door, he yelps, clinging the white bag to his chest, not expecting to see a fuming brunette on the other side of the door. The petite brunette had her arms crossed over her chest, eyebrows were knitted together and a frown graced her face.

The curly-haired boy rolls his eyes at the girl, “What, Nini?” He hobbles around her, making his way to the kitchen table sitting in his claimed seat, propping his leg up on the chair placing the bag of peas on his twisted ankle.

Earlier that day, he went out boarding with Big Red and EJ. Usually, this wouldn’t be a problem, but when you add EJ to the mix something always seems to go downhill. They were at the skatepark and EJ had insisted on him trying out the new trick Ricky’s been wanting to learn for ages. After Big Red’s hesitation and EJ’s persistence, he gives in. Which ended up with him landing quite terribly on his ankle, a few scratches and bruises but nothing that he couldn’t manage.

Ricky wasn’t a new skater by any means, he’s been skateboarding since he was nine, having begged his parents for a skateboard for his ninth birthday. Sure, he’s had his fair share of injuries, maybe one or two, more like seven, landing him in the hospital but it was something he loved to do and wouldn’t give it up for anything.

He had started competing in high school, that was where he had met Big Red. They were both new to the competition scene, and had bonded over their tricks and helping the other improve for the next competition. That was when the hospital trips became more frequent, having fallen from the halfpipe a few times, dislocating a shoulder or popping a knee out here and there. But nothing has been too major where he had to go in for surgery.

A loud drop of a box brought Ricky out of his thoughts. Carefully watching Nini as she rifles through her medical box, taking out the things she needed to disinfect and patch up all of his wounds. He cringes at the thought of having alcohol being pushed around into his open wounds, but Nini was going to insist no matter what.

Nini has been his best friend since he could remember. They practically grew up together, nearly inseparable. She was there when he had tried out skating for the first time and she held an ice pack to his head after he had fallen, giving the young boy a lecture on how he needs to wear a helmet. She was there when he had fallen from the halfpipe at his competition, accompanying him to the hospital, reminding him everything was going to be okay. She was there through it all, and he couldn’t be more grateful to have her by his side.

Sometimes he wished it was in more ways than one, but he wasn’t quite ready for that conversation yet.

The petite brunette was studying to become a doctor. Hence, her overprotectiveness at a few small scratches. He was too focused on the way her hair framed her face just perfectly, wanting to tuck the strand behind her ear so it didn’t get in her way. But he stopped himself once a strong sting came from his arm, pulling it away from alcohol soaked cotton the girl was holding.

“Stay still, and it won’t hurt as much.” Nini mumbles, “Actually, maybe keep moving, I don’t really care if it hurts.”

“Nini!” He reprimands, “It’s not even that bad, a twisted ankle that will go away in like, what? 3 days? And a few scratches and bang ups. I’ll be good as new by the end of the week.” He tries to reason with her, that it really wasn’t as bad as she was making it out to be.

The brunette throws the cotton on the table, “Fine! Be that way, let it get infected, let all the stupid bacteria gather up in your open wounds and eat away at your flesh. Just don’t come crying to me when they tell you that they have to cut off your arm!” She huffs, taking a seat on the other side of the table.

An awkward silence fills the air after her outburst, the pair simply looking at each other, Nini daring him to speak. Ricky sighs, tapping at her arm that was crossed over each other on the table as she glared at him. “Ni, come on. Don’t be like that.”

“Do you know why I wanted to be a doctor?” She asks randomly.

Taken aback by her sudden question, he shakes his head beginning to wonder why he had never asked her. He had always assumed it was because she was smart enough to be a doctor, she had decided to be a doctor - simple as that.

Running a hand through her hair, letting out a breathy laugh, “It’s stupid, really.” She starts, “When we were growing up, you got hurt. Like _all the time_.” She emphasizes.

“And, I would always be the one taking care of you. Then, we grew older and you started getting hurt past the point that I couldn’t help you and I felt useless. I think it was your third trip, I’m pretty sure you had fractured your arm and couldn’t write for eight weeks. Anyway, that’s when I decided I wanted to go into medicine.” She admits.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, “Really?” He utters in disbelief, taking a hold of her hand. There was no possible way that the reason his best friend was going to be a doctor was because of him.

“I mean, yeah. I couldn’t stand seeing you get hurt and I couldn’t do anything about it. But now, it’s like I don’t want anyone getting hurt, and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Come here,” Ricky pulls on her hand, motioning for her to come around the table.

Following his orders, she pulls out the chair next to him laying her cheek on his shoulder gripping on tighter to his hand. “You know, it’s not stupid. If you got hurt as much as I did, I would probably rip my hair out.” The pair bursts into a fit of laughter at his joke. “I’m surprised you haven’t yet.”

As their laughter begins to subside, a wave of seriousness taking them over once again, he presses a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry I scared you so much when we were kids.”

“And now.” Nini giggles.

“And now,” he repeats, laughing along with the girl, “You’re going to be a damn good doctor.”

“You really think so?” The brunette lifts her head from his shoulder meeting the boy’s eyes.

Ricky chuckles putting an arm around the brunette’s shoulder pulling her in a side hug, “I know so,” he rubs his thumb along the girl’s arm, “I have years of experience Dr. Salrobs.”

“Just promise me you won’t be my regular patient that ends up in the hospital every week because you found some way to hurt yourself just to see me, like in those stupid drama shows you seem to love so much.” She chuckles.

He lets out a loud laugh deciding to ignore her poke at his TV show choices, “I don’t need a hospital to see you Nins, I’ve got you at home and that’s all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> hope you are all doing well and staying safe.
> 
> with all my love  
> xx


End file.
